Worth it
by Twisted Badger
Summary: Sleep. Exhausted. I never over exert myself. I never try more than is necessary. But I felt an odd compulsion to do my best for him. This complete stranger. I had just saved his life. And in turn, given up my own. Stark/Ichigo. Yaoi.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters used in this fan fiction.

**Authors Note**: This story is dedicated to xerxesdiva902 (who has the longest and hardest name on to remember). I hope you like it. I don't think I really did this pairing any justice, but I did try my best. If you have any critique, tell me and I might change a few things.

x.x.x

Sleep.

Exhausted.

I never over exert myself.

I never try more than is necessary.

But I felt an odd compulsion to do my best for him.

This complete stranger.

I had just saved his life.

And in turn, given up my own.

What had compelled me to protect him?

Maybe it was his eyes.

Yes, his eyes.

They were glazed over in determination. Struggle for power. His soul called out to mine, and I gave myself up.

Everything was ending soon.

My eyes were heavy.

I felt them begin to close.

I saw his expression.

Fear.

Regret?

Guilt.

Done.

x.x.x

"He's the number one Espada"

Voice one stated.

I couldn't feel my body.

The wound wasn't fatal after all.

I was still alive.

I leaned in closer to the warmth around me.

Sleep.

x.x.x

"It's been three days Ichigo."

"Hm."

His name was Ichigo?

I tried to open my mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

I couldn't lift my head.

"Why don't you rest for a bit? You haven't slept properly since you brought him in."

Guilt.

This complete stranger shouldn't feel that way.

I was so tired.

x.x.x

I don't know how long it's been.

I opened my eyes.

"You're finally awake."

The kid was talking to me.

I opened and closed my mouth experimentally.

No words came out.

"It's okay if you can't talk. Sandal-hat said it was normal. If you're hungry blink twice."

I did.

My eyes were heavy, but I managed to do it.

He left shortly.

I looked around.

I had no idea where I was, or how I got here.

"Here." He said, bringing me a giant place of food.

What if I couldn't chew it?

He moved an arm around me and helped me to sit up.

It felt nice.

He then slowly but surely began to feed me.

For some reason I didn't feel useless.

It felt nice.

x.x.x

"What's your name?"

"Stark."

"You're the number one Espada?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Ichigo."

"Nice to meet you."

Awkward.

I was feeling better.

Apparently the sword had missed a vital point.

Not by much.

Its why I was in bed for so long.

I was tired.

I lay down and stared at the ceiling.

"Why did you save me?"

Curious.

"I felt I needed to."

He looked downwards, and began to think.

We didn't say anything after that.

I didn't really mind.

I sort of fell asleep.

x.x.x

I saw him every day after that.

We talked.

I healed faster than I let on.

I actually pretended to be sick just to stay with him.

One week.

Before they decided I needed to leave.

x.x.x

"Ichigo?"

"Stay at my house." He offered.

"Why?"

"You saved my life."

Good enough.

x.x.x

I slept in his room that night.

I really don't remember much.

I don't know who initiated what.

Or when exactly everything started.

But I do remember his lips on mine.

His legs around my waist.

His warm heat engulfing me, _swallowing _me.

Thrusting into him.

_Delicious _warmth.

So tight.

I'd never experienced anything like it before.

x.x.x

I woke up with him up against my chest.

Snoring lightly.

I smiled and began to play with his hair.

Fingers lightly brushing his scalp.

He groaned as he began to wake up.

I smiled, and waited expectantly.

A slight flush smeared his face.

"G'mornin" he huffed.

I continued to play with his hair.

"Good morning."

I murmured happily.

We stayed there for a couple of minutes.

Just enjoying each other.

He sat up and then left shortly.

I watched him leave.

Watched him pick up his clothes.

Ask me for breakfast.

I watched him curiously.

I closed my eyes.

And took a small nap.

x.x.x

He put the food on the dresser beside his bed.

And stood next to it awkwardly.

"I didn't know what you wanted. I hope you like eggs." He said as he shifted nervously beside me.

Definitely awkward.

I put the food on my lap and began to eat slowly.

Making sure to chew softly.

He watched me eat.

Uncomfortable.

Well?

"Did you want to sit down beside me or something?"

I offered quite pathetically.

I didn't know what to do in these situations.

I definitely hadn't been in one like this before.

"No, I'm fine." He replied.

Well.

I sighed as I quickly finished my plate.

He took the tray and left the glass of orange juice on his dresser.

I was still naked.

The covers pooled at my waist.

A sigh.

Well, now what?

x.x.x

I felt him outside of the door.

He wasn't coming in though.

Just waiting.

Probably talking to himself.

Grumbling.

Pouting.

Or something cute like that.

I guess.

I waited a few more moments before calling out, "are you coming in?"

He came in with a flushed face.

I smiled at him.

"We need to talk" I stated.

"About what?" Pretending.

"We had sex last night. Why are you making a big deal out of it?" Curious.

"W-Well. . ." Flustered.

"I'm not." Denial.

I sighed.

I made myself more comfortable in his bed and stretched my body out.

He was blushing.

"I don't like how awkward things are," he looked at his feet, "were you a virgin or something?"

"Th-That's none of your business!" He yelped.

Embarrassed.

He was a virgin after all.

I wouldn't have guessed.

"Come here." Softly.

He slowly shuffled towards the bed, and I pulled him on top of me.

I began to kiss him, and coax him to calm down with my mouth.

After a while he succumbed.

Kisses turned frantic.

Hands everywhere.

Thrusting himself against me.

Feeling.

Premature ejaculation.

I fingered him, and prepared his entrance.

I rolled us over, and entered inside of him.

I thrust, and thrust.

He came, again.

Ramming his prostate.

Screams muffled by his hand.

His legs around my shoulders.

Deeper, and deeper.

Come, and pre-come covered our stomachs.

Harder, and harder.

Slamming against him.

Moans, _groans. _

"_S-Stark!" _

He came again.

I followed soon after.

x.x.x

We fell asleep like that.

I loved sleeping.

x.x.x

We woke up mid afternoon.

Relatively at the same time.

I slowly pulled out of him, and lay beside him.

"I don't get any of this" I heard him mumble to himself.

I laughed softly.

"Why the hell did you have to save my life?" He was beginning to rant now.

I shifted myself over so I was lying on my side and staring at him.

"Why are you so noisy?"

I asked.

He huffed.

"If you have a problem with me being here, I can just leave."

It seemed like an easy enough answer.

I didn't know where I would go.

I couldn't possibly return to my previous home with Aizen.

Not after I had rescued Ichigo.

But I would find some place.

Probably.

I watched him as he turned to lay on his side as well.

He glared, as I simply watched him.

His face became flustered as he tried to get up and leave.

I wrapped an arm around his waist, and pulled him flush against my body.

I felt his heartbeat increase.

Racing against my chest.

"Are you nervous?" I asked curiously.

"What the hell? Of course not. That's YOUR heart racing." He muttered.

Interesting.

I let out a soft chuckle before kissing him softly.

He kissed back hesitantly.

And whoever's heart that was, pounded furiously.

Contentment.

x.x.x

"Do you want to go out or something?" He asked after a while.

"I'd much rather take a nap."

"Lazy bastard."

"Aren't _you_ tired? I heard sex takes a lot out of the catcher."

He blushed before aiming a punch at my head.

I grabbed his hand lazily before it could make contact, and I pulled him in towards a kiss.

And another.

He didn't mind staying in bed anymore.

If his erection was any indication.

x.x.x

I usually never try more than is necessary.

I don't feel the need to.

There's really no point.

What's the point of _training_ if the cause isn't worth it?

Everything changed as soon as I met Ichigo.

I began to try.

I put an effort into everything.

I loved seeing him smile or laugh.

It was always worth it.

"Ichigo?"

"What's that?" He asked curiously.

I laughed I handed him a paper bag filled with food I had bought for him.

"You know you don't have to bring me food to school."

Flustered.

I laughed.

"But you're worth it."

And he really was.


End file.
